When Time Crosses
by EmoGrlz484
Summary: A rift through time sends two time travellers into a jorney that only the chosen on, The Bringer of Light, can accomplish. Join them for an andventur throghout time and space...  Rated M just in case...
1. Chapter 1

When Time Crosses

**EG: Well, I've been playing Majora's Mask from Legend of Zelda, and while the internet is down, I decided to create a cross over with Legend of Zelda and InuYasha. Due to difficulties I haven't been able to post. When this is posted, I will have internet. Thanks! **

**~~~Disclaimer~~~**

**I do not own InuYasha and/or Legend of Zelda. © belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and/or Nintendo. I do, however, own characters introduced and the plotline, but I don't make any profit from said characters and/or plotline. **

**~~~End Disclaimer~~~**

**Chapter 1**

~~With the Inu-tachi~~

"InuYasha?"

"Yes, Kagome?", asked a silver haired haynou in a fire-rat, red, haori and hakama. Turning his amber eyes to the smoky blue ones of the raven-haired miko of the future, dressed in a green and white sailor fuku. He loved her, and didn't want to give her up for anything in the world.

"Something feels... I don't know, but for a lack of a better word, different about this forest. Not menacing, but strange..."

"Yea, I know the feeling. I've noticed the same thing about this forest. By the way... where are Sango and that hentai houshi?"

They were separated from their friends, a taijiya, and a lecherous houshi, Sango and Miroku, along with a kitsune and a neko-yokai, Shippou and Kirara. It happened during an attack from a-a-a... A what exactly? All they knew was that it wasn't a yokai, or a nignen. It was male, but he had a benevolent aura. Kagome wondered where she had seen him before~1~.

The male- into which InuYasha dubbed jackass- didn't reveal a name, and was hiding behind a mask. He looked like an imp, but Kagome was sure that he was something else entirely. Shrugging it off, she decided to figure out just where they were. It seemed like that wherever they were, it still was very green, with lush, albeit foreboding, forest surrounding them.

The attack seemed far off, like maybe a few years ago, but it was only a few days ago. Kagome and Inuyasha thoughts were along the same lines, that the attack had something to do with the sudden change of landscape. They had yet to see another person around the dense forest around them.

Suddenly a arrow whistled past Kagome's head, nearly nicking her nose if her instincts hadn't kicked in, she would've been in the path of the arrow, and been dead. _'Guess all that time in the feudal era did have some relevance. It certainly increased my already higher-than-normal sixth sense.'_

Looking in the direction that the arrow came in, she noticed a young boy, about fourteen years of age, and asked, "Why did you shoot us? Are we not supposed to be here, is this forest protected?"

The young man, dressed in a forest-green tunic and white under clothes, stepped out fully. He stiffened noticeably when InuYasha started growling.

"InuYasha..."

InuYasha gave a non-committal grunt to acknowledge the fact she said something, but paid little attention to her tone. It was her oswari tone, one she only used when pissed. Apparently the boy noticed as well, and stiffened further. "Oswari."

With a thud, he hit the ground, kissing his long time make-out partner, Mother Earth. _'Hey, no offense, I'm glad we have a close relationship, but I think we should stay with the whole mother-son relationship. I just don't think it'd work out between us if we took it to the next level. Besides, I- uh, I have another love and she's the one pushing us together. But I still will think of you, even if we don't become __**close **__friends. If you get what I mean.'_

Meanwhile, while InuYasha was breaking up with his most willing snog partner, Kagome was striding up to the young man, planning on introducing herself, and InuYasha as he was to 'preoccupied' at the current moment.

"Ohayo, my name is Kagome, what is yours?"

The boy stood there, not understanding how she wouldn't be mad at him, after all, he was the one who fired the arrow at her. Mentally shaking his head, he bowed at the proper degree, and replied, "My name is Link. Its a- uhhh- pleasure to meet you, but unfortunately I have mistaken you for another. She is Hylian, unlike you. She was vandalizing the forest looking for another who looked like her. Do you possibly know of such information?"

"No", Kagome said shaking her head in the negative. "But if I do, you'll be the first one to know." 

He rubbed his blond hair through a hat the same colour as his tunic. "No, that's okay, just ask anyone wearing the Royal symbol, the Triforce."

"What's that?" Kagome was genuinely confused. What was a Triforce?

"Ummm... Are you from around here?", said the blond boy.

"No... I'm from Japan, where are we?"

"We are in Hyrule. This is the Kokori Forest. In the next part of the forest, we can go to one of four places. The Goron Village, the Zora Domain, the Kokori Village, or Hyrule fields. Um, if you are not from here, then you should see the Princess, as she might have had a vision about you and your partner coming into this world.

InuYasha, dazed as he only heard half of the explanation, didn't say a word. Kagome, however, wasn't as she was present for the whole of the conversation, asked, "Will you lead us there? We are not understanding of the landscape, and are very lost at the moment."

Just then, a blue fairy, a little glowing ball of light with wings alighting the back of it, zoomed up to Link's face, yelling, "Hey! The Great Deku Tree said that they were to see him after they meet their friends at the castle! They should also have a fairy to guide them through this time, until they are to leave this world."

Link looked at the fairy, then back at the pair that were not Hylian. "Sure, but where are the two candidates, these two will need to see them, and the Great Deku tree will need to approve."

InuYasha's eye was twitching. He opened his mouth to say something, but Kagome just said, "Oswari."

The fairies jumped, looked at the couple, and all thought the same thing. _'I'm glad he has a leash. He would have made this a lot worse without it.'_

Kagome looked towards the fairies that came with the one Link knew. There was a white one ringed with a vibrant red, and the other was light blue ringed with dark blue. They shimmered with an eerie incandescence, with a ring of the color they were giving off just inside the the ring of prominent glow.

"So these are the fairies that are designated to us? What are your names?"

The blue fairy spoke up. "Hi! My names Kiko, and my brother over there is named Tema. So you're the miko that the great Deku tree told us about? If so, you're the person that I am supposed to help with the 'culture shock' as the Great Deku Tree put it?"

Kagome looked at the fairy circling her head. She nodded after a moment. "Did he say the Shikon Miko that had the Tama inside her body since birth?"

The fairy, Kiko, started bouncing around while doing her circles. "Yes! You are the person that The Great Deku Tree told me about! When I was born, I felt so lonely, since the person I was supposed to be with was born in another world... But now I found you, so I no longer have to be lonely, and now we can help the Princess defeat the darkness that plagues the land!

"I can pinpoint enemy targets, and can direct you to people that you wouldn't normally be able to speak to over a long distance! I see that your choice of weapon is a bow, so I can target the enemies, and all you have to do is fire towards the square that appears when I am targeting for you. I can also pinpoint other objects as well, such as far away signs, things of interest, and whatnot. I will also have information about the enemy you are fighting, and if I do, then I will shout out..."

Kagome decided that she should decide this one. "How about... my name, Kagome?"

Kiko nodded. "Yes, that would be good. I might have information when there isn't an enemy, so just listen for my call! That's all, I guess, but were you listening InuYasha? Tema will do the same for you, except he will call out..."

Tema decided that he was silent long enough. "I'll give out a light ring, like Tatl does, my partner has sensitive ears."

Kiko looked at Tema, then towards InuYasha. "Yeah... That'll do. He should be able to hear you, so I don't worry about that. But he will not listen occasionally, so make sure he listens to you, as we know most of the cursed beings in the area of Hyrule. He needs you just as much as you need him. You are the same, yet different. You were bullied when you were younger for your intelligence. He was bullied just because he was different, like you. It's the same, yet different. Do you understand, younger brother?"

Tema understood. He turned to the silver-haired haynou, and asked, "Will you be my friend?"

InuYasha looked at him for a moment, with an incredulous confused look on his face, and then blushed, moved his head to the side, and then uttered a soft, "Keh."

Kagome turned to look at the red fairy, and then confided, "He means yes when he does that. He's trained himself to be gruff, but he has a heart of gold. Just be careful of his temper, I won't always be around to Osw- him."

Tema glowed a bit brighter, and then slid himself into InuYasha's hair. "I'll be in here until you need me. Look towards Kagome, and then think of targeting her. Kagome should do the same to you."

Kiko, who was impressed at the attitude that her younger brother had, bounced up and down, the fairies version of nodding. "Yep! I'll hide in your quiver, if you don't mind, when you don't need me, okay big sister?"

Kagome, whom suddenly glowed at the endearing term, nodded vigorously at the opportunity to try out exactly how to have her fairy help her. Turning to InuYasha, she thought about her fairy going towards him, circling around his head like she did with her. To her great surprise, she did just that, turning completely navy blue in doing so.

Tema also did the same.

Kagome, gawking at the display, wondered just how did they change color so fast? It was instantaneous. She then thought about talking to InuYasha from the distance of ten feet away, and said, "Boo."

InuYasha jumped as if he was attacked, and said back, "Don't do that."

Kagome, gleeful that it had worked, stared jumping, Tema rising up and down with her, maintaining the circle around a foot away from her head. When her concentration broke away from talking to InuYasha, Kiko came back. InuYasha purposefully broke his concentration and called Tema back to him.

"That was great! Yous guys are naturals at this type of thing!" ,Kiko complimented.

Tema was very happy to have a partner who would treat him like his very own friend, and he didn't mind sharing with Kagome or Kiko, they in their own were pretty pleasant, but he didn't want to be left alone with the two of them together for very long.

Kagome, who was at this point was looking at Link, felling a bit sad that he was left out from all the conversation. He didn't look upset, Link just looked like he was reminiscing.

Link was thinking back to the time before when he just met Navi. He was thrilled to finally have a fairy, everyone in the forest thought he would never get one. Then again, he only got one because he had to fight the evil plaguing the lands, Ganondorf. With the Master Sword, his trusty Longshot, and his Megaton Hammer, he along with Zelda, the Hyrulian Princess, managed to defeat him, and bring him to his knees and took him out from all timelines. That sounded a lot like what Kagome, and her friend InuYasha, were to do.

Suddenly, four more fairies shot up to the trio, and looked out of breath. All the fairies shot out of their respective places to talk with one another. Kiko instantly recognized her childhood friends from the Fairy Fountain. "Hikoro! Roji! Liko! What are you doing here!"

"Hey! Guys! Sup'?"

"Sedo! Yo! How's it goin'?"

Sedo was a pure white fairy. He was kind of loud. Hikoro was a deep purple fairy that glowed a dark navy blue. Roji was a deep pink color, glowing a darker pink. Liko was a bright green, glowing a bold forest color. All the fairies had pure white wings except Kagome and InuYasha's partners.

"Well we were sent here to find their other traveling companions because they are our partners. These two will have to change, however. Something more suitable for the forest, seeing as how they were traveling before we found them. We wouldn't want to let the creatures know that these two are different. The haynou will be noticeable enough. We must get them to the castle post-haste without detection. We will go ahead. You get them forest garb, Link. And then take them to the Great Deku Tree. He will turn them into Hylians, or at least, enough of ones for no one to notice."

Hikoro and Liko were speaking at the same time. It didn't look it, but under all that light they were twins. They were the smartest kids because they were telepathic.

Link looked at the fairies. "Okay, but we better go. I know Sara will have some clothes for them." Turning to the two that he found, he said, "She's the forest Sage. She'll have what you need."

Walking towards the exit, he looked at the pair that came unexpectedly. "Yous coming?"

Nodding, Kagome dragged InuYasha with her, "Ready when you are."

Nodding, the trio, along with their respective fairies, walked to the Kokori Village.

The other fairies could be seen flying towards the Hyrule Castle, going towards their partners and the Princess.

~~BREAK~~

Walking into the village, the trio and their fairies looked around. Link noticed that it was the same as when he was a kid. He looked, and saw Sara running towards them.

"HEY! LINK! Where have you been! We all missed you! Who's those guys? Why are you bringing outsiders into the village?"

Sara was just in front of them, and was talking to Link. Kagome looked a bit nervous, she was just a child. Speaking of which, everyone in this village were just children. Sighting that everyone had a fairy, she swallowed hard. _'How are we supposed to see the Great Deku Tree? It's obviously a very sacred place to the people. And I have the feeling that everybody is look at us because we are so different. Oh, InuYasha, is this how you feel every time we step into a village? I am so sorry if you do...'_

Kiko, noticing her mistress' distress, decided to chime up. "Kagome..."

Kagome jerked her head up towards the sound. "Kiko... what is it?"

"Kagome, because I am your life partner, we don't have to worry. I'm sure Medo will let us see the Great Deku Tree. As for InuYasha, well, he's dealing with it better than you are, dear."

Kagome nodded. Sara looked up to see who the strange person was talking to. "She has a fairy? What the...?"

Link turned his sight towards the fairy. "Yes, that is why I am here. They are in need of clothing and weapons from around here. I doubt InuYasha will give up his sword, but he will need different clothing as well. And maybe a shield for both of them. A Hylian Hero's Shield. Got any of these items? I could pay you later, though I'd need to hunt for the rupees."

Sara nodded. "I'll have them ready in an hour. Take these two to your house, while I gather everything. Just don't run into Medo. He'll get jealous. Oh! If you want, go to the Know-It-All Brother's house. They could use the information."

"We'll go to the brother's house after. The Great Deku Tree will probably send them anyway, so it's not an issue. And don't worry, I don't have any intention of running into Medo either. Walk us to my house?"

Sara beamed. "Of course!"

Walking to a tree house, she stopped. "I'll see you later, 'kay?"

"Okay."

Turning towards the two that were in his care, Link said, "We'll go up for the time being. After we get some clothes for you, I'll take you to the Great Deku Tree and then to the castle. I'll then see if I am to go with you on this quest or not, but we shouldn't ponder on that. For now, are you hungry?"

Both nodded. Kagome looked at the ladder. "Who goes first?"

InuYasha snorted. Speaking for the first time since they entered the village, he simply said, "I don't know about yous two, but I'm jumping. See you later."

Jumping from the ground, he landed on the platform in front of the door. Leaning over the side, he said, "You coming?"

Kagome took up the challenge. Quickly climbing the ladder that was there, she said, "And what?"

Link looked upon the two with assessment. "Hey! I'm coming up! Don't go in until I'm there! I want to make sure that we don't get surprised when we go in!"

Starting the assent, he was quickly at the top. Going into his place, he poked his head back outside. "All clear. It'll take me a bit for the food, but we'll have eaten by the time Sara gets back."

Walking in, they started to bicker.

"I'm going to eat your house, I'm hungry!"

"InuYasha! Sit!"

*Thump!

Link chuckled. He was going to have a hard time cooking if the two kept this up.

~~An Hour Later~~

Sara started to climb the ladder when a red blur jumped down beside her. Jumping off the third rung, she looked up at the tall man beside her. "What?" 

Leaning down in a crouch, InuYasha snorted. "Keh, we don't have all day, girl. Get on."

Sara looked livid for a moment, but decided against having her ride mad at her. Getting on piggy back, she was a little surprised at him when he jumped into the air. Landing on the porch, as Link told them it was, he shouted, "Link! We should let the women dress first. That way when I dress, we'll have more time!"

Link emerged, peeved that he was right, but still mad at the loss of his authority over his house.

Sara jumped in happiness at the chance to dress another girl. It was like having a doll. Walking into Link's house, she was giddy at the fact that she had control over an adult.

"Don't put that on just yet."

"Where does this go?"

"That goes on your head."

"Am I finished?"

"Yes."

Walking out, the boys were exited at what they saw.

**~~A/N~~**

**Emo Grlz 484: HAH! A cliffie! YAYS ME!**

**Link: *sweatdrops**

**InuYasha: Hahaha! Finally, a fic that doesn't include fluffy!**

**EG 484: Just you wait! He's coming. Probably when they reach the castle. Guys, you know the drill.**

**IY&Link: Review, so we can get out of the gamers lair...**

**EG 484: You heard them, review. Love yous!**

**~1~ She hasn't seen LOZ Majora's Mask yet? Dude, with all the games Souta plays, I'd be surprised if she didn't.**

**Emo Grlz 484**

**Ja Ne.**


	2. Chapter 2

When Time Crosses

**Emo Grlz 484: Well, chapter 2. yays. Kagome get a new outfit, as does InuYasha. And then going to the castle. I think this story will be short, ten chapters or so. so... yea. Enjoy.**

**~~DISCLIAMER~~**

**I do not own InuYasha, or Legend Of Zelda. They belong to the respective companies that produce, publish, and distribute such products. I am simply borrowing them for my own entertainment and the readers. I make no profit from such stories.**

**~~END DISCLAIMER~~**

Chapter 2

Kagome walked out of Link's house. InuYasha had never seen Kagome look so good before. She was wearing the shorts-like tunic that Sara wore, with a white under clothes. A brown chest binding adorned her chest, and a belt with the Triforce on the belt buckle. Her hair was tied into a tail at the base of her neck, and she was wearing boots that came up three quarters up her calf's. Along with her bow and quiver, she had a satchel attached to her belt. On her hands were gloves with the first two fingers gone from her arrow hand. Everything was green, brown, or white.

InuYasha let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Link looked like he was struck. Sara inwardly complimented herself for a good job well done. She walked up to Kagome with two other tunics, one red, the other blue. "Here, these are a Goron tunic, along with a Zora tunic. The Goron tunic will help you resist extreme heat, while The Zora tunic will help you breathe under water. That satchel is magical, it will store anything you need. Your fairy will help with anything else."

Link turned to InuYasha. "You ready? I will help you dress now."

InuYasha turned a bright red, but still followed. The girls could hear the two inside.

"No, that goes here."

"IT GOES WHERE?" 

"Don't yell. Now, those are your pants. Those go on-"

"I think I know where those go."

"Good. Now for the boots, after the socks."

"I hate having things on my feet. Kagome will be happy though."

"Now, what about your hair?"

"What about it?"

"Nevermind. So, where do you normally keep your sword?"

"It's a katana. And by my side. What about the shield?"

"On your back. Done."

Walking out, the two boys were greeted by a gawking girl, and Sara just looked bored. "Now, we have to get Kagome her shield, and we're off to see the Great Deku Tree. Let's go to the shop. Link, I know that you don't have any rupees on you, so I'll pay, but next time, you owe me."

Walking towards the shop, Mido walked out of his house. "Who are the adults? Why do they have fairies? They aren't supposed be here. You know the rules."

"Mido," Sara started, "they have every right to be here. The Great Deku Tree wants to see tham, and we're just getting Kagome's shield so she will pass through. Link is accompanying us, even if you don't like it, I am pretty sure that even your fairy can tell you that what I'm saying is true."

Mido's fairy spoke up. "It's true, Mido."

Mido huffed. "Well, then, don't stop now. If it's that important, then go. I'm not going to stop you."

Sara nodded. "Thanks. We will."

Upon entering the shop, the shop manager looked at the new people in the village, and said, "Deku shield for the lady?"

Sara nodded. "Yea. And do you have anything else for them?"

The shopkeeper nodded. "Yep. It's on the house. My fairy told me. Don't worry about the cash."

Sara did a double take. "Okay then. We'll just take the shield for now. I'll see if they need anything else later, 'kay?"

"Okay."

The shopkeeper went to where all the items were kept, took down a shield, and handed it to Sara. "Here you go."

Sara then handed it to Kagome. "Here, take it."

Kagome was still embarrassed about when she was handed the items Sara gave her in Links house. She took the shield, and it happened again.

::You have received a DEKU SHIELD::

Kagome was then in the position that she was originally in, beet red, and mumbled, "Thanks."

"No problem." Both the shopkeeper and Sara laughed at her reaction.

The shopkeeper turned to Sara. "Not from around here?"

Sara shook her head, still laughing. "Nope."

Taking their leave, Kagome thanked the shopkeeper again. "Don't worry about it." ,he admonished.

Kagome smiled. "It's just in my nature."

The shopkeeper laughed again. "Well, then. Come back anytime. You get half off."

Kagome beamed. "You know a woman's weakness is shopping, don't you? Thanks a lot. I defiantly will."

Waving Kagome out of his shop, he smiled. "If only some of the people could learn from her. She's really polite."

~~BREAK~~

After speaking to Mido, Sara took it upon herself to tell Kagome and InuYasha about the goddesses. After her story, they appeared at the Great Deku Tree. Kiko and Tema both came out of their respective hiding places in partners and said at the same time, "We brought them, Great Deku Tree."

The tree in front of them smiled. "Thank you, little ones. I have heard great things from you, young heroes, from the god tree in your world. You have overcome adversity of great proportions, and will have to do so here. The Kamis from your time and ours have agreed that since an evil from your world has appeared here, you will help Link and the great Sages with conquering the great evil that now plaques this land. Many will fall, but do not fear, children of many times. You are the key to help restore peace for all. The Shikon no Tama has also fallen into this world, so it was key to bring the reincarnation of Midoriko-miko-sama to this place, Kagome no miko-sama."

Kagome gasped. She always thought that she was the reincarnation of Kikyo. But Midoriko...

The Great Deku Tree studied the young woman. He could make a educated guess as to what she was thinking, and so pointed it out. "Young child that crosses time, you are the main reincarnation of Midoriko no miko-sama. Kikyo was a minor reincarnation of her, to set the fates in motion. You are her true reincarnation. That is why you hold much more power than her. Do not dwell on who you once were, but who you are now. You can defeat this Great and Terrible Evil, but only if you don't doubt yourself. Listen to your heart, and feel what you soul tells you, young one. Don't fret. As for you, haynou of great blood, you must help the young one on her quest, for it isn't just about the evil that plaques this land, but realizing herself as well. Your prophecy is just as great as hers, so don't dwell on things past. Look towards the future, and all will be well."

Link looked at the two. He remembered about the time when he was in their shoes. The Great Deku Tree, noticing the look on the young Hero's face, said this.

"Link, you shall help the two of different times. You are still the key of their survival, as for the rest of their, and our, lands. Do not worry, you will always have an answer. Young heroes," He finally addressing all the young heroes gathered, "you will need help for your quest. Take these maps, and let me help you two, young children that crosses time, with this spell that will make you Hylian for your time in this world."

A sudden white light, blinding in nature, surrounded Kagome and InuYasha. Kagome didn't really change, except her ears, which were long and pointed, just like the rest of Hylians that were human. InuYasha's hair was black, and his ears were like Kagome's. He didn't change from being a haynou, though. His claws were still there, as were his super strength and speed.

His clothes still fit him, which were like Link's, but with a Japaneses look about them, so he'd feel more comfortable. He looked himself over, noticing his changes. "What in all seven hells? I look human!"

"You still retain all of your haynou abilities except your features. You are still haynou, but only look human." ,said The Great Deku Tree. He hated repeating himself, but it was the only way to get it through the young one's thick head.

"Here, I'll tell you if he's haynou." ,said Kagome. "Oswari."

InuYasha crashed to the ground. Kagome merely smiled. "It represses his youkai in case he attacks me. We had a rough start."

The Great Deku Tree agreed. From what the god tree from their world told them, it was.

"InuYasha, Kagome, Link. It will be trying to withstand the evil, but you will succeed. Do not falter, but do not worry, either. I know it is easier said then done, but it is possible. Reflect on these words, for they will be with you on you quest against the evil. Go, and bring peace to the lands one more.

"But, Sara, stay, for I need to converse with you on a grave matter."

Sara nodded. "I'll see yous guys around, alright? Bye!"

Nodding, the three heroes took their leave.

Sara looked at the Great Deku Tree after they were gone. "What did you need to discus with me about?"

"You are a sage, and for them to succeed you need to help them on their quest, but from afar. You are also a key to defeating this evil. Go, tell Impa that they are going towards the castle. She will need to know. After, come back to the forest. They will be sent back to retrieve ocarinas from you. Then wait. You will know what to do when the time comes."

Sara nodded. "Of course. Tell the goddess of courage to pay homage to them, and give them strength. It will give them more power then power itself. I'll go talk to Impa now. See you later!"

With that, Sara was gone. The Great Deku Tree sighed to himself. Hopefully they will defeat the evil. They were the only hope, and without them, none would stand a chance.

~~BREAK~~

Link and the two he found in the forest this morning were just outside the Kokori Forest entrance, the one leading into the Village. Looking at the the pair, he started to talk, but then an owl descended from the sky. "Hoo! Who are you? I will tell you this, Young Hero, that when you get to the castle, great things will come your way. Great Evil. One of the ones at the castle will try to kill the young haynou. Don't let your guard down. Be careful."

With his warning completed, the owl flew off. Link turned back to the two who were staring in wonder. InuYasha realized who the owl was talking about before Link could ask them what he meant.

"That bastard's there! Fuck! I'll kill him!"

Kagome gasped. "InuYasha! Language! And even if Sesshomaru's there, we will act CIVIL. He might be helping us. He doesn't like anyone else being evil, except him, because they treat him as a threat! So he will help us so he can be the only evil! And he isn't that evil! Look at Rin! She isn't evil! So stuff it!"

InuYasha cowered from Kagome. She was pissed, and she could be very scary when she was pissed. He didn't want to be on the receiving end of her ire.

Link, stunned for a moment at the usually temper mental kind-natured girl's outburst, shook his head to clear it. Taking out his ocarina, he started playing Epona's Song. When he was done, Epona trotted up to him. Looking at the two, he said, "Kagome can ride with me. InuYasha, you can run. Kagome, you should keep your bow and arrows out. While riding Epona, you can destroy any enemies that come our way."

Kagome agreed. InuYasha took a bit of convincing, but in the end relented to the decision for the riding arrangements.

Kagome got on Epona with link's help, then he got on in front of her. InuYasha got into a running position beside of the two on the horse. Looking up, he said, "Can she go fast?"

Link snorted. "Of course."

InuYasha grinned at the teen in front of Kagome. "Wanna race?"

"Sure." Link dug his heels into Epona's sides and spurred her to go. Slapping her ass, she went a bit faster. InuYasha, beside the two, wasn't even breaking a sweat. Talking a glance at the two, he noticed Kagome had her hands on his shoulders like when she was riding him. He knew that she was a virgin, but he couldn't help but wonder if she would ride him like that if they were to have sex.

Link, noticing InuYasha was distracted, decided to play a little game. Turning Epona towards the river, he waited until he was at a cliff and then rode along it, dumping InuYasha into the river. InuYasha came up sputtering, shouting profanities.

"WHAT THE FUCK? WHY DID YA DO THAT?"

Link chuckled, noticing that InuYasha didn't really look mad until he noticed the current.

"If you don't want to go to the Zora's domain, I suggest that you get out!"

InuYasha jumped out of the water, crouching and shaking like a dog. Kagome, giggling at his antics, shouted, "You DID need a bath, InuYasha!"

With an indignant "Feh.", he continued to the stone structure ahead. Link, realizing it was almost nightfall, said, "Get on the path, we're going to camp out here tonight!"

Kagome, looking at her watch, noticed that only an hour had passed. "Time goes by really fast out here!"

Link, looking in her direction, nodded. "I can speed time up once it's night, so we don't have to wait."

Smiling, she nodded. "InuYasha would just get impatient, so it would be a good idea. By the way, I have been meaning to ask, do you know an imp with a mask on his face?"

Link looked startled. He knew exactly who she was talking about, and he thought he was defeated. "Yes, but he shouldn't be around."

Kagome had a worried look on her face. "I think I know who revived him."

Link turned around to look her in the eye. "Who?" , he said slowly.

"Naraku."

Both turned to face InuYasha. He was the one who had spoken, and he looked pissed. He was visibly shaking, and his eyes were hardened. They were on the path, and didn't notice that the sun was about to rise.

Link, turning his face to the sky, was startled at the time they lost and said, "We should continue. We have lost a disturbing amount of time. Let's go."

With a renewed vigor, the trio continued to the castle. The sun had just come up, and then the cock sounded to let the guards draw up the drawbridge. Getting off Epona, then helping Kagome down, Link saw a confused look on her face. "They don't let horses in the city."

"Oh." ,was her soft reply.

Walking across the bridge, the trio were assaulted by the sounds of the market. Link, knowing were to go, walked straight. Malon, realizing that Link was there, ran up to him and said, "Grasshopper, what are you doing here?"

Link, a bit embarrassed that Malon called him by her pet name for him, told her, "We're going to see the Princess. Is your father there?"

Malon looked a bit sad. "Yes, and he probably fell asleep again. I'll go with you so you don't have trouble getting in!"

Noticing the two behind him, she added, "I can tell them that they are my assistants."

Impa, deciding that it was time to stop this so the princess didn't have to wait any longer, spoke up. "They will go with me. I'll wake your father so you don't have to worry over him. Come."

Turning towards the castle, Link decided that she was the easiest ticket into the castle. Turning towards the pair that were following him, he said, "You coming?"

Both nodded, Kagome a with a bit more energy than InuYasha, and they ran up to the two leading them into the castle with guards looking for intruders.

~~BREAK~~

Waling up to the castle, Impa turned to the three following her. "Stick close to me, no matter who tries to talk to you. Even your brother, InuYasha."

Sesshomaru, still in his full regalia from their original world, walked up. "Half-brother."

Impa turned, and studied Sesshomaru. With a level gaze, she said, "Don't rile him. He's the one that will save the world, or make it fall. If anger prevails in his mind, both will fall, and all you hold dear, your life, lands and Rin will die. So don't start."

"Hn."

InuYasha looked at Impa in a new light. "Can you teach me how to do that? I've been wanting to do that for years..."

Impa regarded the young man. "Maybe, but after the world has been saved. For now, we must go see my charge. Come."

Following Impa again, they crossed the castle grounds. Sesshomaru, following, stayed silent in Impa's presence. He was wondering what Sheika was, and how they were trained, because her training was exceptional.

At the gate, Impa produced a seal, with the princesses signature. The guards looked at the seal, then at the people with the royal guard for the princess. Nodding, they wandered towards the three to check for weapons, but stopped when Sesshomaru stepped up and said, "Do you really think that their only weapons are physical? Think again."

The guards looked at Impa, who just looked at the two who were following the Hero of Time. "Let them through. They will help the princess for a while. Let us trough."

Nodding, the guards stepped back. Walking past them, the four that followed Impa went through. Leading them to the main garden that the princess resided in, they could hear the laughter of two girls. Going into the enclosed space, they were greeted with a sight to behold. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Rin were playing with obvious royalty. When she turned to them, they were welcomed with a smiling face.

**~~A/N~~**

**EmoGrlz484: Hey! Another cliffie! I'll have another post soon! Hopefully. **

**Ja Ne.**

**Emo Grlz 484**


	3. Chapter 3

When Time Crosses

**Emo Grlz 484: A new chapter! YAYS! After this chapter, hopefully my writer's block for The New Student will disappear after this. Well, on to the next chapter!**

Chapter 3

Zelda knew the three heroes were coming. She was hoping that they would be nice, but she already understood that Link was. Looking up, while playing with the young girl that called herself 'Rin', she saw Impa bringing Link, the haynou called InuYasha, and a girl called Kagome. She thought the names they presented themselves with were strange, but it was a different world, so she wasn't going to say anything.

Turning towards the kitsune, Shippo, she asked, "Can you play with Rin while I talk to these people?"

Shippo looked at the group coming towards them. "KAGOME!"

Running, then flinging himself in the young woman's arms, he sniffled. "When we couldn't find you, we thought you were taken somewhere horrible! Mama, don't do that again, please! I missed you so much!"

"Kagome!", the taijiya got up to see her sister. "What happened, where were you? We looked all over this land, almost. They wouldn't let us go to the forest to look, but well, we tried. Are you okay? What's with the different clothes? We need to go talk sometime real soon!"

"Lady Kagome! It's a pleasure to see you again! InuYasha, have you been protecting her? We missed the both of you, it just isn't the same without the two of you around."

Kagome took deep breaths. "Shippo, no, I won't do that again. Well, I will try not to. It wasn't my fault, or InuYasha's that we all got separated. Sango, we were in the Kokori Forest. That forest is dangerous, and I am glad they didn't let you in. Yes, I am okay, and these clothes were given to me by a good friend. Yes, we do need to talk sometime soon. Miroku, we missed you too. No, it isn't the same. InuYasha has been protecting me, but you know I am a big girl, I can take care of myself. Now, we must talk to the Princess, she can explain as to why we are in these lands. And these are our fairies, Kiko, and Tema. They are going to help us. You have your fairies, right? Why don't you introduce us?"

Shippo started his introduction first. "This is Liko! He's my friend!"

Liko blushed, making himself a dark brown. "Awww... we both like to play tricks, so we naturally gravitated to each other."

Sango went next. "This is Roji! She knows a lot about the creatures here! She's very knowledgeable about battle, and so am I. We both like to fight."

Roji turned away. "Shucks."

Miroku went next. "This is my comrade, Hikoro. He's a very good companion, very sedate. We both have a common interest in meditating."

Sesshomaru spoke up. "My acquaintance is Sedo. He's a very good source of many interests of mine in this new world. His intelligence varies, a very good companion to a noble such as myself."

Kagome blinked slowly. "So, Sesshomaru, your also helping us destroy Naraku and whomever is destroying this place?"

"Hn."

Kagome nodded. "Okay, now that we all have introduced ourselves to each other, time for business. Princess, my name is Kagome. I am the Shikon Miko, trying to destroy the creature that plaques your lands. He is called Naraku. I have a feeling that he absorbed all the evil in your lands that were once dead, and then reincarnated them using his own flesh. They are now what we call his 'children'. He is of very dishonorable backgrounds. He once was a bandit that sold his own body so he could become more powerful so he could steal the one he 'loves', the previous Shikon Miko, Kikyo.

"Once he was merged with all of the youkai that he sold himself to, all he craved was power, and in that made my friend, InuYasha, and Kikyo think that one another betrayed each other. Thus, killing one, and sealing InuYasha to the God Tree that I found him pinned to. After I released InuYasha, he mistook me for Kikyo, but we now know that I am not her reincarnation, even so, everyone took me for hers, because I was born with the shikon jewel in my side, and it was ripped out during an... let's say, unfortunate accident.

"Well, a crow yokai managed to take the jewel, and in trying to shoot the crow with an arrow, I ended up shattering the jewel, but it was my inexperience that led to that. After we went out to search for the shards, we eventually found out Naraku was also searching for the same thing we were. He actually brought us all together, and we were about to head into the final battle when we were sucked into this world via a portal that an imp wearing a strange mask made. That's about it."

Zelda, jealous that the others took up so much of the young heroines time, listened intently to her story. When Kagome was done, she was seething at this 'Naraku' fellow. Looking Kagome in the eye, she started her own story. "I can see the future in my dreams. In the most recent prophecy that I have received, I saw a great evil coming, it was represented as a dark cloud, black like miasma. Settling over the lands, it destroyed the peace and beauty of my kingdom. No one was spared.

"But, them it morphed into a bright, blinding light. Pink, the light was. It rejuvenated the land, and made it whole and lifted the dead of this kingdom. It was you, but you were not alone. With your friends, and the Hero of Time, you brought the peace to this land, and another. Thriving, they merged.

"With your light, you made the impossible, possible. You, the Keeper of Time, brought upon us a great peace that would stretch into even the heavens. You must destroy this evil, but if the one close to you falters, so will your heart, and will these lands.

"Bringer of the Light, you have the key to the safety of all the lands that I have seen in my visions. As the Sage of Sages, I grant you the access to all that you will need for this to happen. My father doesn't believe me, but I will make sure that the lands, and everyone, thing, in them survive, as is my duty to my Kingdom. Sara, you may come out now."

Sara stepped out of the shadows. "I have been bequested by the Great Deku Tree to give you these ocarinas for your journey, as they will aid you. As the Sage of the Forest, I give you my power for your journey. Take it, and be strong."

A medallion appeared where Sara once was. Kagome walked up to it, and took it. Placing it to where her heart was, she merged with it. "Thank you, my friend. I will not fail you."

Impa looked towards her. "I am the Sage of Shadows. In order to conquer the shadows in your mind and heart, I give you my strength."

Impa glowed a deep purple, and the Medallion of Shadows appeared where Impa was. Walking up to that medallion, Kagome merged it with her heart, as well.

Zelda spoke up once again. "Go to the temple of time. You will need the three Signets of water, fire, and the one of the forest. Go back to the Kokori forest, and speak to the Great Deku Tree. He will give you his. Then go to the Zora's domain. There you will get the Zora's Sapphire. Then to Goron village. There you will receive the Goron Ruby. Take these then play the Song of Time at the Door of Time.

"That will open the Door for you. Take the Master Sword, and then go to the Temples, and destroy the evil residing in those Temples. You will need help, and those who will help you will vary. Be cautious. There will be those appearing to help, but actually want to destroy you. Don't give up. Here is my signature and seal to get you into the places where cunning and persuasion will not. I'll have one of my guard take you outside of the castle. Go to the Great Deku Tree first. But before that, learn this song well."

Taking out a harp, she began to play. Kagome took out the ocarina that Sara gave her.

The song went like this (For all you gamers, you'll know the notes.):

() (A) (V) () (A) (V) () (A) (V) () (A) (V)

"Got it?"

Kagome nodded. "Good. Go, save the worlds we both hold dear."

A guard appeared.

"Oh, Link?"

Link turned around to see Zelda giving him a sad smile. "I'm sorry I didn't make it this easy for you when you save our world, but now two worlds rest upon the information I give. That isn't as small as just one world. I wish for you to take the Ocarina Of Time, and use it well."

Handing him the ocarina, he smiled. "Just like old times, eh?"

"Yes, just like old times."

**~~A/N~~**

**Emo Grlz 484: Well, heavy chapter, so I'm going to stop there. I hope you all had a wonderful time trying to understand that. I will update soon, don't worry. REVEIW!**

**Ja Ne.**

**Emo Grlz 484**


	4. Chapter 4

When Time Crosses

**EmoGrlz484: Well here's the update! I hope yous guys like! If somethings off, it's intentional. BWAHAHAHA! **

**-Ahem-**

**~~DISCLAIMER~~**

**I do not own InuYasha or Legend Of Zelda. These belong to the respective companies, producers, creators ect, ect, ect. I make no money off this fanfic, only reviews. Arigato.**

**~~END DISCLAIMER~~**

Chapter 4

They were walking to the Kokori Village. Kagome stopped. Sensing something amiss, she scanned the area with her rekki. Noticing that something dark had infected the village, she told everyone to be on their guard. The Inu-Tachi did so, but Link looked a bit confused.

Noticing this, Miroku decided to impart their knowledge about how Kagome is very good with these things. Link didn't comment, but just decided to ask Navi. Navi told him the same thing. Link, being the blond he is, just shook his head at the notion. But when they came to the village, the sense of trepidation increased even though there were no outward signs that there was something wrong.

Until they saw Medo.

Standing guard at the entrance of the pathway that took them to the Great Deku Tree, his fairy shot up to them, and Medo said, "Come, the Great Deku Tree wishes to speak to you."

Walking up to Medo, they were led into the area of the forest the great tree resided in. shocked, The Great Deku Tree was dying. Miasma surrounded him. Looking at the heroes, he knew that his time had come. Kagome, recognizing the look in his eyes, wouldn't hear of it. Unleashing her rekki, she let it surround the Great Deku Tree, purifying the miasma and bringing life to him once more. He looked at his savior, but her purification wasn't enough.

"Young one that crosses time. You have saved me from a painful death, but the great void still beckons me. Go with the Kokori emerald, and open the Door of Time. Within this old body of mine lies your first challenge. The evil inside my body need to die. Go, and gather the Kokori Sword. It will aid you on your quest until the Master Sword can be obtained. The evil within me contains a Jewel Shard. If you purify the shard, the monster within me will die. Go, and gather your courage, and fight your first evil."

With that he opened his mouth, revealing a large doorway to his trunk.

"With this mask, you will revert to a child, and will be able to defeat the evil in this form. Take it and use your wit. You cannot fail, as you already have what you need within you, child that crosses time. Take the emerald once the evil is destroyed, and rid the world of this ungodly evil. I believe in you, Miko no sama."

Nodding, Kagome saw a bright light. When the intense light died down, there was a mask floating in front of her. Taking the mask, she turned around, mask rotating between her outstretched hands.

::You have received MASK OF A CHILD::

Being brought back to her original position, she set it on one of the three places on her belt that allowed for quick access, along with her bow and arrows on her back. Looking at Link, she asked, "Where is the place that holds the Kokori Sword?"

Link looked at her. Deciding that it would be best, he led her out of the clearing. Coming upon the platform with the maze of fences, he said, "Crawl through the hole there. There will be boulders that will roll throughout the place. There are places to hide from them. Niches, as you would call them. There, in a chest, is the sword. You must be a child to crawl through though. Be careful, you only have three hearts. I would go with you, but I cannot because I am too big. Good luck."

Nodding to him, she put on her mask. Turning smaller, she had the appearance of Sara, but with black hair and blue eyes. Nodding to Link again, she set out.

Walking up to the opening, she got down on her hands and knees. Crawling forwards, she came out in one of the niches that Link told her about. Seeing a boulder sliding by, she knew the next one that went by she would have to run behind it.

As if on cue, the next boulder came by, and in an instant later, she was behind it finding a path towards the chest. Walking towards the chest, she stopped by the opening, and a few moments later, another, or the same, boulder rolled by. Without waiting for it to fade, she ran to the chest. Kicking the chest, it opened. Finding she had to practically dive in ass over tea kettle, she finally pulled out the sword. Going back in the same fashion that she entered, she emerged looking the same, only with a blade attached to her back.

Looking around, she decided to test her new found blade on a couple of bushes. When she cut them, she got rupees. Collecting around fifty rupees, she went into the shop, and purchased some items. Going back to the Great Deku Tree, she entered the place. Getting a slingshot, as she was too small to wield her bow, she dispatched many enemies, gong towards the bottom, she realized she would have to jump from the top tier to break the Skulltulas webs over the hole that lead to the bottom levels. Successfully jumping down, she ended up in the bottom tier, swimming. Pulling herself up, she easily managed to get to the boss, while obtaining several gold Skulltulas. The song U.G.L.Y. Kept playing in her head as she fought the monster that infected the Great Deku Tree.

When it was all over, the Kokori Emerald appeared to her. Placing it in her pouch, she took off the mask, only to find that she couldn't. Almost panicking, she sighed in relief except that was cut short when everyone was the same age as her. InuYasha, pissed, almost barked out. Sesshomaru, well, he looked as uninterested as ever. Sango looked confused, as did Miroku. Shippo was the same age, as was Rin. Link looked depressed.

Kagome asked the question everyone wanted answered.

"What happened?"

~~BREAK~~

Naraku was chuckling. Ganondorf looked on, impressed by the void youkai's abilities.

Looking in on the group of time travelers, they realized what implications this would bring.

They thought it would be beneficial to them.

Oh, how they are wrong.

~~BREAK~~

Everyone was looking at Kagome. Link spoke up. "I think it was the mask. I know the Song of Healing, and it will contain the dark magics within the mask, allowing us to use it whenever we want. Listen up."

He pulled out the Ocarina of Time.

The Melody:

(C left) (C right) (C down) (C left) (C right) (C down)

-Repeat-

When he was done, the mask fell off of Kagome's face, and they were all adults again, except the ones who were children. Looking at everyone, Link said, "This will happen again, but the next time, Kagome can take off the mask and we'll revert into our normal forms. Shippo grows when Kagome wears the mask, and we'll be able to get into tight places when we're children. It can be most beneficial. When we go to Zora's domain, we should all wear the mask. And remember, sometimes we'll have to split up, so make sure you're within range of the magic when she wears the mask. It's important to do this because some places won't let us in unless we're children."

InuYasha decided to snap. "What do you think you're doing-"

Tema, having heard enough, decided to intervene. Bashing himself against the haynou's hard head, he shouted, "InuYasha! Before you act rashly, think! Did you fight in land before? Did you grow up around the monsters and landscapes? Do you honestly think he'd lead us off the path that we must walk? He made the enemy's magic go against them! He's OUR legend, just as you are a legend in your lands! This isn't the time to get riled up over the fact that someone else has all the answers! So listen to somebody else instead of thinking that he's just up and leading! All us fairies were about to answer the exact question he did, in the same way!

"Dear Goddesses, please, I am starting to sound like my sister...

"So think before you act!"

InuYasha's ears laid back against his head. Tema was right. He had the vague impression that the Princess-what's-her-face was talking to him when she was talking about the one who could make the worlds fall. It wasn't pleasant, but he knew that she was right. His hot head had no place in the battle of the mind battle here. Strength was only a small portion of what they needed. They needed the sharp minds that could find their way in an endless maze and get out within the same day.

He had to reign in his temper, and use his head.

Easier said then done.

Link started talking again when he was sure InuYasha wouldn't interrupt again.

"We'll go to the Zora Domain next. Ruto, the Zora princess, has the Zora Sapphire. It's the Royal engagement item. It's not a ring, but it's valuable. Ruto will only give it to someone she'll marry. I already got it from her before, but someone else will have to get it this time. And I am not going in there. If I do, then I'll need best men, and I am pretty sure that we don't want to dally for a wedding. Though I am pretty sure the girls won't mind, time is of the essence. So. Who will rescue Ruto, seeing as how she probably went to check on the Water Deity, much like the Great Deku Tree is the forest Deity. So we'll take a little route there, but I'll stay behind. Anyone have any objections?"

InuYasha raised his hand. "Yes InuYasha?"

"What happens if I'm the one she picks?"

"Then deal with it. She's the Water Sage. So you have no worries. When we go to the Door of Time, she'll have to deal with her Sage duties first, then you'll be on the way to your own world when she has the time to realize what went wrong, and why you're gone. It sounds cruel, but she should know that she has to marry a Zora to keep the population in check, and make sure they don't die out. Most Zoras are male, and females are hard to come by. So you're safe. That's why she hasn't sought me out yet. Now, can we get going?"

Everyone nodded. Setting out, they made the trek to the Zora's Domain. Crossing the Hylian fields, they were brought to a place that looked foreboding. Seeing the bean seller, Link walked up and got magic beans. Setting some in the ground, he poured some water over them, and they grew. Getting on, the plant that had grown from the beans transported them to the other side.

Kagome giggled. It was like a magical elevator from her time. Smiling when she got her feet planted firmly on the ground, she put on her mask. Turning into a child, they embarked on the journey to the Zora's Domain.

**~~A/N~~**

**EmoGrlz484: The cast wants to talk...**

**Sesshomaru: What indignities have you brought upon this Sesshomaru?**

**InuYasha: Yea! I agree with the bastard for once! What the fuck, man?**

**Emogrlz484: Oh dear... well, you see... :Mumbles something unintelligible:**

**Kagome: What was that?**

**EmoGrlz484: Well, I really like LOZ and IY fandom so I decided to combine the two. Hehehe...**

**Shippo: Who will we end up with?**

**EmoGrlz484: I can't tell you, it would ruin the story...**

**REVIEW TIME!**

**Speedykitten1643: It was supposed to make you wonder what will happen what will happens next. And there are several people close to her, but you're on the right track. And it's a Kagome/Link story for a reason. InuYasha... well, that was kinda mentioned in this chapter, who he'll end up with. Hehehe... I'm evil. And this chapter tells you all you need to know about me keeping up the great work. As for updates, well, that's really messed, as I have no net and am borrowing a friends comp so I can update, but I am writing! So have no fear! By the end of December, we should have internet in the house, so then I'll be updating as soon as I am done the chapters. (yes, I am trying to draw this out, as the characters want to pummel me and I don't want that to happen. I am only human... [SHHH!]) AND YOU GET A COOKIE! Thank you so much for reviewing! I hope to see you review this chapter too!**

**Now, I am going to hide. REVIEW. I give out cookies. (Not just the virtual ones that you get for being on this page either... +Miroku eyebrow wiggle+ Wait, that sounded wrong...)**

**EmoGrlz484**

**InuYasha: Hey WAIT!**

**Ja ne.**


End file.
